This invention involves a solid set spike irrigation head connection device to be used in irrigation fields to water crops to support and connect to risers holding sprinkler heads and connecting at the oppposite end to lateral pipes of the irrigation field.
In many climates and for numerous crops, it is necessary to irrigate the fields either regularly or in times of unsatisfactory rain fall. An example of such crops are blueberry fields which are planted in rows usually about six to twelve feet apart. There is some space between branches of adjoining bushes along the row, but as the bushes mature, adjoining plants almost touch each other. Typical irrigation fields provide water from the source controlled by eight inch gate valves along a main line that varies in pipe diameter from about eight inches down to two inches as the distance increases from the source. Lateral pipe connections are attached to the main lines which are laid down between every seven rows of blueberry bushes as the sprinkler heads cover a radius of about 55 to 60 feet. These lateral pipe lines usually vary in diameter from about three inches to about one and a half inches and extend almost the entire length of the rows. Connected in both directions from these lateral lines are connecting lines branch off toward the line of bushes to a position between the bushes at which point connection is made to traditional spike devices. The purpose of these devices is to provide a quick connect and disconnect to a riser pipe which supports and feeds a sprinkling head at a height suitable to irrigate the particular crops. For blueberries, the riser is typically about five or six foot in height with a standard sprinkling head connected at the top. At the bottom of this pipe riser, is a quick connect/disconnect device allowing the sprinkler heads to be moved from section to section in the fields. The traditional spike 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. Spike 10 includes one inch metal pipe 12 at the top of which is connected female quick disconnect device 14. At the bottom of pipe 12 is connected 90 degree t-connector 16 to which at its bottom is connected solid steel one inch rod 18 which extends well into subsoil 20. To the horizontal thread connector of t-connector 16 is attached vinyl connector pipe 22 which is connected directly to a lateral of the irrigation system. Sprinkler pipe riser 24 is connected through male quick disconnect device 26 into female quick disconnect device 14 and is held vertically to position sprinkler head 28 above the level of the bushes to be irrigated.
The irrigation head spike is subjected to substantial stress during use. The necessity of a five to six foot pipe riser causes the sprinkling head movement to exert a substantial torque on the spike. Even though the spike is solid steel and is embedded up to three feet in the ground, it is rare that spike is not almost immediately loosened in its hole such that the entire spike system wobbles around, back and forth during the sprinkling operation. Typically, that "working" provides for an uneven set such that the sprinkler head riser is angled to a sufficient degree to inefficiently cover the area for which it was intended. It does not take much of an angle downwardly for the sprinkler head to suffer a considerable decrease in area coverage. This is particularly true when the bushes are mature and in relatively close proximity to the head. In addition to the unevenness and inefficiency caused by angling of the spike, the loosening in the soil is detrimental to the like of the spike. Since the earth around the spike is opened up, water immediately enters the area around the spike to facilitate corrosion. Although it is desired to achieve at least twenty years of like from an irrigation field, it is not uncommon to find the one inch diameter solid steel spike almost completely corroded away after only five years in the field. The corrosion rate is affected by the acid content of the soil and the drainage capabilities of the subsoil.
Even in moderate climates, such as in New Jersey where a substantial portion of the blueberries are grown, freezing penetrates a substantial depth into the ground. As a result, if the lateral pipes are not of a sufficient depth, recommended at about 23 to 28 inches from ground level, there will be a substantial freeze problem. Freezing can rupture and damage the entire irrigation system. Further, of necessity the spikes reach to above ground level. The lateral pipe connection to the spike is usually about one foot from the ground level. It is common for water to remain at the 90 degree angle fitting which can cause freezing and breakage problems. In addition, the angle of the connection from the spike, being in 90 degrees, requires the connecting pipe connection to bend substantially downwardly to reach the lateral pipe at 23 to 28 inches in depth. Although the typical plastic polymeric pipe is sufficiently flexible to bend, a substantial strain is placed at the connection and breakage is common.
None of the prior art devices satisfy the above needs and deficiencies and achieve the objects described herein below.